


【HP趴】白情写一个纯洁的梗

by miaooo



Series: 霍格◯茨相关 [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 全员向、快/新未确定关系的一个写着玩。设定唠嗑可在同系列中查看。太长懒看版：白&快拉文克劳、宫野&红子斯莱特林，其余出场人士格兰芬多。无关mentioned：妃英理是狮院院长，Gin魔药课老师（。魔药事故变小孩的梗。不过主要是事发过程不是变小之后？





	【HP趴】白情写一个纯洁的梗

霍格沃茨里的空教室总是很多。六个四年级学生聚集在这里，各两名穿着红、绿、蓝三种配色的校袍。

大概不是什么好事。

“门锁了没？”守在一边姑且有点无所事事的白马发言道。他并未指明所问之人是谁，离门最近的服部去确认了一下，传回肯定的答复。两位斯莱特林的女学生，宫野志保和小泉红子，围绕着一口临时架在火焰上方的坩埚忙碌着。短发的一位凭借自己精准的时间感不紧不慢地搅动锅中内容物，红子沉默地阅读着一本手册。

站得最近的工藤看着那一汪泛着绿光的不明液体神色凝重。要知道他并非做不好魔药，可那位银长发鹰钩鼻没有好脸色的魔药学教授实在是种童年阴影一般的存在。勇敢的格兰芬多不幸抽签成为了第一个试药的人。

习惯于准确报时的男生只看了一下自己的怀表选择了不去打扰认真工作的女孩们，连一向走到哪里吵嚷到哪里的黑羽都难得抄着手臂安静下来。

白马敏锐地发现那个和自己来自同一学院手脚过于灵巧的家伙什么时候站到那么近的位置上去了。而工藤好像也完全没有引起注意的样子。

熬制时间花费近半个月的药品今天就可以完成并使用，但由于是试做的关系只有一个人的分量。并且因为配方古老、内容模糊不清，还有制作失败的可能。然而这个年纪的孩子们为了在非正常允许的时间段内溜出学校去，可以多么积极地利用课余的空闲时间，只有你想象不到。

……甚至没有人可以肯定“以小孩子的形体可以自由穿过城堡屏障走到学校外面去”这一校园传说有没有真实性可言。

更不要说用减龄剂变成的“小孩子”，又符不符合这条所谓规则的要求了。

尽管多次以身试法并机智逃脱惩罚（有时候没有）的四人组这次主动同斯莱特林的好姐妹勾结在一起试图获得助力，计划的结果是好是坏，新一的占卜课学的不好，但上一次的结果是，“未知”。

半分钟后他已将收干到一小个玻璃瓶中的药剂拿在手上。掌中的温度微微发着热，手指的部分却反过来偏低。一个简单的紧张反应，他想，之后将那药品递到嘴边，咽了下去。

令人忍不住皱眉、低头并绷紧肩膀的味道。新一匆忙将瓶子放回就近的桌上，接着“嘭”的一声一阵烟雾散去，一个还不到众人大腿高、拖着一身明显过于宽大的黑色袍服的小孩站在似乎比他还高那么一点点的坩埚台前。

“成功了？”还站在原处好像想要小心守着门的服部平次远远问过来，其他人即使没有靠近，也都止不住面露好奇地往这边看。黑羽一个箭步迈上，在小孩面前蹲下来，问他道：“工藤，你感觉怎么样？”

小孩表现出一副诧异的样子，好像还有点回不过神来。他迅速地打量一下自己周身，略显警惕地对面前这个看起来有些神叨叨的家伙道：“……你谁啊？”

这下轮到黑羽快斗一脸诧异了。他喃喃了一句“不是吧”，接着又问了两个问题：“你叫工藤新一？”

小孩不甚情愿地点了点头。快斗继续道：“几岁？”

“7岁。”

记忆也跟着身体一起被还原了吗……

在场的另一名格兰芬多闻言无力扶额：“早知道会出这种事故就不该让他来试药？！工藤小时候不知道魔法的。”

在场余下几人被他提醒，都是一惊。在魔法家庭出生的孩子们看来，某种意义上那真是比黑羽还要悲惨的童年。

“我叫黑羽快斗，是个巫师……”他在小孩面前展示出魔杖，低声施法开始改变他身上衣物的模样。同时那边的两个女生已经开始讨论起魔药失败的问题是出在材料上还是做法上，“……突然把你叫到这里来真是抱歉，不久以后就会送你回去的。可以吗？”

他话音未落突然清晰地听到教室老旧的木门边传来发音标准的读咒声：“阿拉霍洞——”

服部平次立刻想要阻止，但还是晚了一步。门被打开的方式在屋内人看来似乎像是引起爆炸。鱼贯而入三名格兰芬多的女生，分别是兰、和叶和青子。和叶面对着青梅竹马先声夺人道：“平次，你们又在做什么？说好下午图书馆见的，还找不到人。果然在做违反校规的事情吧！”

多次视校规如无物的跨院学生团体心中不约而同燃起一点小小的警觉，并迅速被服部平次再次招来不稳定因素的记仇心态掐灭。就在此刻往四周打量的兰看到宫野和小泉同学，稍有些放心起教室里发生的事情的正当性。她向着斯莱特林的优等生问道：“志保酱……新一呢？”

白马赶紧往旁边不着痕迹地跨了一步，用自己的身体和课桌挡住现在变成一大一小的两名肇事者，侧头给蹲在地上正凭借自己的想象给小孩变出一身麻瓜着装的黑羽使了个眼色。

短发女生面不改色回答道：“不在这里哟。大概是去打魁地奇了吧，毛利小姐。”

女孩看着时常和他一起玩球的在场众人露出些许狐疑的神色。躲在角落里的黑羽小声对新一说：“现在要假装不是你哟？”趁他为自己正领结的时刻将一副凭空变出来的平光镜推到了小孩英挺的鼻梁上。新一透过背对着他们的白马和课桌间的缝隙无意中看到兰小姐的脸，觉得有些面熟。

与此同时在昏暗教室里搜寻的几道目光也发现了他们。青子冲上前来：“快斗也在。是不是又在制作整蛊道具了……你们真是够了。”回想到过往被整的恼人经历，她羞赧地加上这最后一句。被她落在后面平次与和叶已经例行拌起嘴。兰则在看到打扮得如同小小绅士一般的男孩时面露惊奇并被勾起了兴趣。

红子借着志保身后的掩护把“这里曾进行过魔药实验”的痕迹收拾了干净，她的室友主动向兰解释道：“阿笠博士的朋友临时有事把孩子送到他家了，但他自己也有工作要办，这个小孩——”她指向“现年7岁”的新一，“——被他临时带到学校里来，让我照管到晚上。”希望那时候药效已经过去了才是，女孩在心中默默补充道，却不由地生出些事不关己的心态？待会儿是要用飞路还是去猫头鹰棚屋交待给博士串供的事情呢……学校里没办法使用电子产品似乎确是有一点麻烦来着。

“可是……”还沉浸在惊讶中的格兰芬多女子犹豫着要不要问询，宫野接过她心中的疑惑，道：“长得很像新一吧？听说是工藤家的远亲呢。是吗？”

她最后的问句是抛向工藤本人的。

没有要挟的意思，但如果他不打算配合的话一切都是白搭。

突然置身此地的小朋友扬起一个活泼开朗的笑容，对搭配金红色领带的女生道：“嗯。我叫江户川，江户川柯南。毛利姐姐……？”

他这样笑起来，还背着手，同她的童年好友也没那么像了。

兰对他微笑道：“毛利兰。你好呀。”

除了白马探大概人人都忽视了小男生背后黑羽快斗脸上小人得志的笑容。似乎有什么计划得逞的拉文克劳一把把小孩抱起来，堪称流利地让他跨坐到自己肩膀上，露出他标志性的无所畏惧笑脸自说自话道：“那走吧，柯南君！哥哥带你出去玩一会儿。”

那边的服部平次终于被他豪情壮志的宣言拉回了注意，但念及黑羽出言在先，他也不好阻止。小孩视野忽然拔高表现得还算乖巧，兰征询地望向志保，后者平静地给出答复：“正好我下午也有作业要做，不如让他们男孩子带他玩吧。”

考虑到斯莱特林和拉文克劳或许更为交好，褐发女孩没有阻止。白马跟着不知为何突然趾高气扬起来的黑羽带着小孩出了教室，后者还不知死活地扭头对青子吐舌头。而红子叫住正欲出言反击的女孩，道：“一起去图书馆学习吧，青子？”

望向她深红眸色的眼睛来自格兰芬多的少女忽地没了言语，转怒为笑道：“噗。快斗那个笨蛋。”

走出教室一群人往相反两个方向散去。唯独服部平次悲愁地发现今日图书馆里格兰芬多为主的学习小组竟只留有他一个男生？！

转角时一行人竟遭遇了学院长，平次猛地汗毛倒竖。众人打过招呼，发型一丝不苟的妃老师也只是用她犀利地眼神扫视过通常闯祸的学生之一，没有说话。

“呐，可以放我下来了吧？”学龄小孩不太适应地推了一下鼻梁上巨大镜框的眼镜，同时也在犹豫是否要向这个自称巫师的怪人指出这身衣服的细节上有诸多的不协调。他侧头跟走在旁边茶色头发的男生对视了一眼，暗自怀疑起他们两人看起来明明同龄、连这看似制服的穿着打扮也如出一辙，但气质上流露的“靠谱”却差着一大截。要不是这个哥哥跟着他一起走、而那位提到“阿笠博士”的女生看起来还算放心把他交给他，他或许会考虑被无计划性的犯罪分子绑架的可能。

新一回想刚才明明是在自家院子里玩耍来着，怎么会忽然跑到这看似学校又像个……城堡一样的地方……？还有“魔法”，什么的。

“地上可能有机关。小心走路。”自称黑羽快斗的人把他从肩上放到地上。新一按照平日里跟着大人走路的习惯主动递出一只手，被流畅牵住后才反应过来，却也不好意思再收回了。

“这家伙，”黑羽低下头，指着旁边的同院生，一脸嬉笑地对他说，“叫白马探。”新一点点头。想到他看起来也既知道原委也认识自己的样子，没有搭腔。

这时跟着打量他的白马发问道：“他的魔杖呢？”

黑羽接话道：“小孩聪明着。他自己拿着在。”

白马转而投来的目光似乎包含着赞许。但新一其实只是手边没有防身的东西，才抓住了袖口里唯一可作武器的木棍罢了。

姓白马的哥哥接着问他道：“为什么不跟他们走？”

新一道：“跟着熟悉的人在一起的话更容易露馅吧。”虽然不一定能苟同于一场演出的正义性，他接着讲到了众人衣服上不同颜色的配饰。他假使自己的确可以在“晚上”被“送回去”。

男孩跟着询问道：“我原来的衣服还能变回去吗？”

“当然！”黑羽抢过话头，他骄傲地喜形于色，好像为刚才的魔法秀受到莫大的赞许似的。

“所以……”年幼的新一疑问道，“魔法什么的，真的存在……？”

路经的许多会动的画像让小孩像是印证了什么一样，因而他很好地接受了这一切，没有大呼小叫甚至没表现出多么明显的惊奇。

黑羽忽然停下脚步，一改本来的玩笑口吻，对他正色道：“魔法啦，童话啦，到底是不是存在，要靠你自己去确认才是呢。”

之后他们又在走廊里继续走。白马倒不担心跟着黑羽会路遇什么人。尽管至今为止他们三个都还没找出这一现象背后的原因究竟是什么，不过物尽其用才是最重要。只是不知工藤是否也是这样想。

白马道：“你觉得他会记得？”

黑羽感叹一般道：“无所谓的吧。”况且那种事到晚上就会揭晓。他又没有做什么出格的事，所以觉得新一变回来之后不会向他隐瞒实情的？

随时保持言行得体的男孩摸着下巴思考了一番，推论道：“我明白了。你把抓阄的签偷换好让他拿到试药的那一个？”不管是用魔法还是魔术，理论上黑羽都有能力在他们几人未曾察觉的时候做到这一点呢。

也有动机。他想道。

“哎？我才没有做过那种事。”深色头发的拉文克劳信誓旦旦道。一时心虚望向了身旁的小朋友。却被那双放在小孩的脸上显得格外大和可爱的蓝色眼睛以及探寻的目光盯得略有一些害怕。

……不过算了。即使他小时候是个折腾死人的熊孩子，他还是一样会喜欢他的。

身为笨蛋就是会有笨蛋的哲学啊。黑羽快斗为光明正大牵他的手而满足着。


End file.
